Volkswagen Touran
Shanghai, China (Shanghai Volkswagen Automotive) |class = Compact MPV |engine = 1.4L I4 TSI (from 2007) 1.4L I4 TSI EcoFuel (from 2009) 1.6L I4 (from 2003) 1.6L I4 FSI (until 2006) 2.0L I4 FSI (until 2006) 2.0L I4 EcoFuel (from 2006 until 2009) 1.9L I4 TDI (from 2003) 2.0L I4 TDI (from 2003) |body_style = 5-door MPV |layout = Front-engine, front-wheel drive |platform = Volkswagen Group A5 (PQ35) platform |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |fuel_capacity = |related = Audi A3 Mk2 VW Golf Mk5 Volkswagen Caddy Volkswagen Passat SEAT León Mk2 SEAT Altea SEAT Toledo Mk3 Škoda Octavia Mk2 |designer = }} The Volkswagen Touran (Typ 1T) is a compact MPV based on a vertically-stretched fifth generation Volkswagen Golf Mk5, and sold in Europe and other select markets. It was launched in 2003 to fill a gap in Volkswagen's model lineup, below the Sharan large MPV. The vehicle was originally delivered in five- or seven-seat versions, but the five seat version is no longer available in some markets. It can be considered an extended version of the Golf Plus, since their front ends are similar in size, while the Touran's rear overhang is longer (and therefore a seven-seater, while the Golf Plus is a five-seater). In some regions, such as Japan, the car is called Golf Touran. The name 'Touran' derives from the combination of 'Tour' and 'Sharan', the bigger MPV by VW. Despite the similarity of their names, the Touran is not related to the North American-market Volkswagen Routan. Model year 2003 to 2007 The Touran launched in 2003, being the first MPV from Volkswagen based on the Golf platform. It joined Volkswagen's existing MPV line-up that included at that particular moment the Sharan and Caravelle (VW Bus). The Touran introduced the electro-mechanical steering, a first in its class and for Volkswagen. It is able to dynamically vary the weight of the steering depending on the speed and due to the lack of energy consumption in idle improves the overall efficiency of the vehicle. It was also the car used to launch the 2.0 TDI engine in the Volkswagen group. The engines available at the launch included a 1.6 FSI and two diesel engines, the 1.9 TDI with and the 2.0 TDI . All engines were EURO 4 compliant, except the 1.9 TDi when paired with the DSG. The Touran launched with a six-speed manual gearbox as standard and a double-clutch DSG (direct shift gearbox) transmission for the 1.9 TDI Engines. Model year 2007 to 2010 The Touran received a facelift at the 2006 Paris Motor Show. ParkAssist The 2007MY Touran was the first production vehicle in the Volkswagen Group to be released with the new ParkAssist technology. ParkAssist parallel parks the car for the driver. First, ParkAssist uses sensors up to 30 km/h to determine whether the Touran will fit in the parallel parking position. Then the driver lets go of the steering wheel, selects Reverse on the transmission, then presses the accelerator and brakes accordingly and lets ParkAssist steer it into the final parking position. The first part of this video illustrates the parking procedure. CrossTouran At the 2006 Bologna Motor Show, Volkswagen released the third Cross vehicle designed by Volkswagen Individual GmbH. The CrossTouran is distinguished from a standard Touran by its 17 inch alloy wheels, redesigned plastic guards which ape a crossover vehicle, and a higher supension/chassis setup that is optional for standard Tourans in Europe. All CrossTouran engines are EU4 compliant. Petrol engines *1.6 with 75 kW / 102 hp *1.4 TSI with 103 kW / 140 hp *2.0 TSI with 125 kW / 170 hp Diesel engines *1.9 TDI with 77 kW / 105 hp *2.0 TDI with 103 kW / 140 hp *2.0 TDI with 125 kW / 170 hp Model year 2010 - present In Aug 2010 the Touran was updated to the newer Golf VI platform. This includes as new features compared to the previous facelift the option for DCC (Volkswagen's adaptive suspension system), Light-Assist for Xenon Headlights, an improved Park-Assist System being able to handle also perpendicular park positions (illustrated in the second part of this video) and updated infotainment systems. The aerodynamics of the car were also improved, the Cw improved from 0,31-0,32 to 0,29. At the end of 2010 Shanghai Volkswagen Automotive released the new Touranin China. Though its front is updated to the German style, the tail keeps the design of the phase II model. But the electronic systems of this domestically produced car has been upgraded as its relative in Europe. A 1.4 TSI which can output 93 PS is added to the new model. New engine are available following the downsizing trend, a 1.2 with and a new 1.6 CommonRail TDI with or . They replaced the 1.6 and 1.9 TDI from the previous model. The 1.2, and 1.6 TDI are also available as BlueMotion, Volkswagen's low fuel consumption vehicle program. Engines The Touran is available with petrol, diesel and compressed natural gas (CNG) engines. The diesel models of the Touran offer significantly higher readings for miles per gallon. Given the proper conditions, it is possible to achieve 60 mpg in a diesel Touran. The car is delivered with a five- (1.6 only) and six-speed manual transmissions, Tiptronic six-speed automatic transmission (in 1.6, 1.6 FSI and 2.0 FSI (2003-2006 only)) or the DSG twin-clutch automatic transmission; the 1.4 TSI, the 1.6 FSI from 2003–2006, the 1.9 TDI from 2003–2006 and the 2.0 TDI use the six-speed version, and the 1.9 TDI since 2006 uses the seven-speed dry-clutch version. As for the 2010-model, an updated version of the 2.0 TDI engine will be delivered, this using Common Rail technology. The engine was introduced in the Volkswagen Passat in the 2005-models. Touran Hy Motion & Hybrid The Touran Hy Motion is Volkswagen's Hydrogen Development concept. It has a nickel-metal hydride battery which produces , it does the 0–100 km/h (0-62 mph) sprint in 14 seconds and has a top speed of . In 2008, Shanghai-Volkswagen with Tongji University will release a Touran Hybrid as part of the lead up to the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games. A prototype of the Touran Hybrid was shown with a electric motor in conjunction with a petrol engine, the transmission will most likely be Volkswagen's Direct-Shift Gearbox (DSG). Commercial version The Touran's basic design was used as the basis for the new generation of the Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles Caddy. Awards *The Touran won What Car?'s 2005 Compact Van of the Year award. *The Touran scored a maximum 5-star EuroNCAP crash safety rating. References External links * The new Volkswagen Touran at MotorImpress.com * Movie: VW Touran named Dutch Tow Car Of The Year 2007 * International VW Touran Website Touran Category:Minivans Category:Compact MPVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in China